Fruits Basket Turnover
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: A short while after Tohru finds out about Kyo's true form: let's just say everything goes smoothly. But when Tohru finds out there's more to the curse, Is this too much for poor Tohru to handle? But never fear! And when Yuki is asked by Akito to perform a plan that involves Tohru's memory...and we all know the fear this young boy has for Akito! Will he do it?


_**Hello! Salute! It's me! You're…friend? And I wrote something that's cute to show y'all my work XD. **_

_**I and two of my friends have been working on this fan fiction for what seems MONTHS now and really we don't know when we might finish! We have been writing it with love and a serious addiction to fruits basket that you cannot imagine! We tried our best to stick to the FB plot our best, but when new colorful characters come a long (and this IS a Fan Fic anyway) you just need to go your own colorful ways right? And it's so long we need to divide it in parts! XD**_

_**WARNING: Certain parings are used within this fan fiction AND some inappropriate stuff (Language and sex themes, but for later on.) If you don't like that or you don't like certain twist and turns to the original plot we recommend you to NOT read this story! (In short: If you're a picky reader when it comes**__**to fan fics just get outta here!) But if you don't really give a damn and just like to read a good story then you can STAY. We don't want any haters in our hard work! **_

_**Please excuse my grammar. I am just a co-author and I had contributed to publish this story that was only created for harmless fun into . The credit to making up this idea belongs to this trio, which we just came up with characters and BOOM, next thing you know we have already written 10 chapters. Certain characters and events are mine to own, and other certain characters and events are from Kira0565592 to own and so is Furuba Fan 123 to own... Look to make it easier we work on this Fan Fic TOGETHER! Furuba Fan 123 just created the idea that we should make it and we build the story TOGETHER. Thank you!**_

_**Please excuse the lack of honorifics here! I'm not Japanese and I'm just starting on learning about the culture and all that stuff so my knowledge is limited. This little brain of mine thinks in English not Japanese XD.**_

_**OK! I know this may be the LARGEST Authors note EVER but I have to say: This story is a little disoriented. And I mean that it's based on both the manga AND anime. Akito's a woman here (sadly.) but it starts off after the anime ended. So some things that happened in the manga and not in the anime may not be mentioned or will happen on future events! I don't know let's see how it goes really.**_

_**Now I hope you enjoy our not-so-little Fan fiction and let's get on it! Please re-read this author's note for my reputation and to make sure you won't regret reading this story. Thank you, with love, M0M0 WON (I go by many names…), Furuba Fan 123 And Kira065592! **_

_**DISCLAMER: WE DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE SONGS MENTIONED! WE OWN OUR CHRACTERS AND THIS STORY! OK?! AND IF SOME EVENTS SHOWN IN THE ORIGINAL FRUITS BASKET ARE SHOWN HERE IT'S JUST AS EMPAHISIS SO WE DON'T LOSE THE FEEL AND THE ORIGINAL PLOT OF THE WHOLE SERIES. WE NO OWN YOU DON'T SUE. **_

**Part 1: Animal farm.**

**A short while after Tohru finds out about Kyo's true form: let's just say everything goes smoothly. But when Tohru finds out there's more to the curse…and by more we mean MORE ANIMALS?! Is this too much for poor Tohru to handle? But never fear! Tohru Honda never gives up! But…when Yuki is asked by Akito to perform a plan that involves Tohru's memory...and we all know the fear this young boy has for Akito! Will he do it? And meanwhile, Tohru meets all the other zodiacs she might do just more than solve a couple problems…She might also help Shigure light up an old flame he thought was long gone in America.**

Chapter 1: Always asking questions. (More to just a simple curse)

**Song: Always asking questions by: Howard Jones**

_We all want peace we don't want misery  
So many of us won't let us be these things  
But we only are confused  
We feel stronger as we grow older  
But still we feel bemused_

It was the perfect day in Shigure Sohma's household.

The sun was shining, the house was unharmed (surprisingly) and everyone was minding their own business.

Yuki Sohma was out tending his little garden. He added some fruit for when Miss Honda wants to make some sweets. Strawberries she'd prefer.

Kyo Sohma was at the roof, taking a nap. He didn't feel like _trying _to kick Yuki's ass. Just like Yuki didn't want to kick _his _ass either.

Shigure Sohma, having no one to annoy or nothing better to do, decided to actually finish a chapter for his new book (If he doesn't it's just for his editors annoyance.).

Yes, the Sohma boys were silent today…too silent.

Now Tohru Honda has been pondering on some issue right now, she has been since Thursday when she went to some cosplay café with her two friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

Now the event went a little something like this:

_Always asking questions  
we're always asking questions_

Saki and Arisa were gazing at the menu. There were the normal stuff Cafés sell, but apparently they have the best catering service.

Tohru was already to order and so she called for the waitress.

It took some time for her to drop by the table, for her ears were clogged and enchanted by the spell of her music. Until what seemed to be her boss had lectured her, took her Mp3 away and demanded some service.

When the beautiful waitress came walking to the table, she was red as a strawberry, her pale skin was easily tainted with hot crimson.

"Gomen Nasai!" She apologized.

Tohru was in a trance. She couldn't stop staring at the waitress unusual long white hair and enchanting jet black eyes.

In fact, for Tohru that was _too _unusual. She only knew of a few people with odd color schemes like such…the cursed Sohma's.

But Tohru was too sheepish to ask such a straightforward question like that, so she just stayed quiet and ordered.

The waitress gave a warm smile and headed off to the kitchen, her pony tail swigging back and forth with shine on its color.

_And the temptation is to just step back  
Well we give what we lack  
we will always be asking questions  
Why rich?  
Why poor?_

"Gee, it's nice we've come together like this huh girls? Without orange top or prince charming intruding our plans" Arisa said taking a sip of her drink.

Saki on the other hand noticed something was bothering Tohru, not only that but she sensed something coming from the waitress.

"There's a weird…feeling…coming from that woman." She said sophisticatedly taking a sip of her drink while eyeing the waitress.

A smirk spread across Arisa's face followed by a chuckle. "It may be that the men are eyeing her ass? Seriously look at them! They can't get their eyes off her."

Tohru started thinking.

_This is odd…she has a weird color scheme and Saki is sensing waves from her. She must be a Sohma…and she's so beautiful. _

The said waitress came back with their orders, Ramen for Arisa, Sushi for Tohru and just a simple salad for Saki.

Tohru took this opportunity to take a look at the waitress name tag. _Arisu…._there wasn't a last name.

Now, if Tohru wants to know more of the Sohma's or if she wants to know who is this girl she has to ask…right?

_Always asking questions  
we're always asking questions_

Why this?  
Why that?  
We're always asking questions  
Why this?  
Why that?  
Always asking  
don't stop asking

"Umm, excuse my interruption but…" She said gaining the waitress attention.

"Just in case you're wondering, the restrooms back there, believe me honey I'm way ahead of you…"

This left to Tohru's confusion and quick talking. "Oh no! It's not that! Sorry, but I was wondering…umm…"

She was trying to think of some words that didn't have to be as straightforward as "_are you a Sohma?! If so…can you hug people?!" _Mental face palm Tohru…mental face palm.

The waitress quickly raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Tohru gave a heavy sigh and fired away. "What's your last name?"

The waitress started laughing warmly. Such a beautiful laughs…such a warm voice but at the same time rough for her sake.

"Oh darling! You didn't have to be all nervous about that. Haha! I'm Sohma, Arisu Sohma."

_I knew it! _ Thought Tohru getting overwhelmed by her excitement.

"Oh hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda and I-"

Her introduction was interrupted by the yells of the manager who wanted someone in the kitchen.

In a flash the waitress ran towards to the kitchen, leaving Tohru in mid sentence.

And she never….came back.

_Don't stop asking questions  
Always asking questions_

In answer to this question is just shut up  
You don't know  
I don't know  
Nobody knows  
This is an answer to every question  
This is a place to begin

The rest of the evening was fun but troubling. Tohru couldn't stop thinking of Arisu.

"So what if she's a Sohma?" Started Arisa. "That family is freaking big and troublesome, isn't it enough you already live with orange top, his majesty the prince and that weirdo of an author?"

"I know what you're saying Hana-chan, but you don't get it…I mean…uhh they are so nice to me and I just want to return the favor to everyone!" Said Tohru, thinking fast.

"But I don't think she has anything to do with you moving in to Gure-Sempai's house." Said Saki. "It was his doing."

"Yeah Saki's right, just forget about her!" And with that sentence Arisa had won the argument.

Once they left Tohru at her stop she had witnessed a rather….weird…or not so weird discovery.

She was walking along the tree path on her way to Shigure's house, when she heard some rustling between the bushes.

Tohru, as curious as she is, went to investigate.

Down below was a little current and beside the current were clothes scattered about. Tohru was careful not to trip and fall down, Yuki and Kyo weren't there to protect her now.

Suddenly, Tohru saw a poof of purple smoke happen between some bushes.

"Damn illness, couldn't you wait until I got home?! NO! NO, you could not! Why?! Because I'm living bad luck that's why!" Argued a voice down below.

The entity of that certain voice turned out to be the waitress, Arisu, she was coughing and already changing to her attire.

Tohru shuffled a bit between where she was, already thinking she should dive in and help her.

Apparently she heard her…

"WHO GOES THERE?!" She yelled.

That was enough for Tohru to start running back towards the house.

BACK TO THE PRESENT! BATMAN STYLE! (For the fun of it.)

_Always asking questions  
Always asking questions_

Why this?  
Why that?  
Why this?  
Why that?

Ever since that little…incident? Tohru has been pondering on the issue of the curse.

There were just 12 animals, including the cat, right? Or not?

Tohru does have to admit, she is still a 'newbie' within this whole Zodiac issue.

But to clear her doubts…she needs to go to the most reliable person that knows about the curse _entirely. _

Depending on your thoughts, either fortunately or unfortunately, Tohru could only think of Shigure, our favorite Inu!

She knocked timidly on the door of Gure-Sempai's office. She then heard his gleeful voice.

"Come in!"

She came in, shuffling towards Shigure's desk. He _was_ smoking a cigar, but as quickly as Tohru came in he threw it out the window. You could hear Yuki's voice coming in to the house.

"Is this dog trying to burn my crops? *Sigh*" and he threw the cigar at the garbage can where it belonged.

Shigure leaned back his chair, his little bangs falling on his face to form the perfect face frame; he was wearing his glasses for writing and a beautiful blue kimono.

"Yes Tohru? Do you need something?"

Tohru hesitated for a bit, but she must know, "Yes, Gure-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

Shigure gave out a little chuckle, "You're no bother Tohru, tell me, what bothers you?"

"Well, I just wanted to know," She said sitting down beside the Inu. "Is there more to the curse than I already know? I'm just wondering."

Shigure's smile faded out a bit. He started to think thoroughly until he finally gave his answer.

"Well Tohru, there is more afar from your knowledge. But it depends on what'd you'd like to know…"

"Well, are there more animals in the zodiac other than the 13?"

Shigure fell back into a state of shock. As if he was remembering something he did not want to. He started to hesitate to whether he should tell her o just keep his mouth shut. He didn't even decided thoroughly until he blabbed it all out (blame Tohru's cuteness.).

"Well, there are. It's kind of difficult really. There are the 12 main ones, the cat and 8 other animals that may be considered exiles but aren't. They have the freedom to do whatever they want because they are not in the original Zodiac. But since in the legend its told god invited _all _the animals…well that may be the reason why there's more. By freedom I mean they don't have as much responsibility as the 12 main Juunyshi, but they still have the same curse. There were more other animals than those other 8 but they've been "extinct" as someone might say. The animals that exist now have some form of religious influence or some sort of importance to the Zodiac. Do you understand Tohru?"

Tohru wasn't exactly sure if she _did_. All that was clear now it's that…there are more Zodiacs?!

_21 ZODIACS? 21 ZODIACS? 21 ZODIACS?! _

The words kept repeating in her mind as she was in a total stage of freaking out.

"OH MY! That's BIG! Umm, what animals are they?!"

Now Shigure really had to think hard. He was thinking of all the members in _total_. Among them was a person that Shigure wasn't at all pleased to think about. And he partially cussed himself for deciding to speak of the topic.

"Well, umm, there's the fox, a wolf, I think there's also a deer but I think that one was extinct…I'm not sure…there's a lion…a lynx…uh…a river otter?"

Tohru was still in shock. So many animals! So many to lose track off! She was at the face of fainting.

But Shigure ignored and continued counting, "A zebra too? Yes, um there is also…" He was biting his tongue to force himself to say the word, but the memories just made him angrier.

"A polar bear…" He said under his breath but clear enough for Tohru to hear.

"Oh wow! There's even a bear! What does a bear have to do with the zodiac?!"

Shigure shrugs, "Spiritual influence, I guess. "

Tohru was in a daze from how much information her brain had gathered.

"Why'd you ask Tohru?" Asked Shigure, getting up ready to go outside.

"B-b-because I thought I had encountered a cursed Sohma!" She stammered taking a hold of her aching head.

Shigure got curious, "Oh really? Who?"

"I don't know her good! But her name was Arisu, as her name tag said, and she was tall, with white hair and beautiful black eyes. She was really beautiful."

_Really Beautiful, _no one knew that best than Shigure, who was in total state of shock right now, but hid it.

"Oh really? Hmm, that's odd, the last time I heard of her she was in America." He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen.

Tohru stayed there thinking…and thinking and trying to regain the last piece of her brain that was lost.

_Always asking questions  
(why this why that? )  
Always asking questions  
(why this why that? )  
Always asking questions  
(why this why that? )_

His heart was aching with both surprise and pain as a flood of flashbacks kicked in through his mind. He was at the verge of tears remembering what had happened…ten years ago.

_I don't want you here! You only annoy me. Always have and always will. I don't need any help from you or anyone! I can take care of myself. So just get the hell out of here! You dammed Inu!_

But he started to eat it off with some last night's leftovers.

Anyway, Kyo had just woken up and Yuki was washing his crops when a certain snake barged right in to win a few punches from both Yuki and Kyo.

_Hmm, now the day has come back to normal. _Shigure grinned.

_**Umm DONE! So what'd you think audience? I hope you liked it! And I decided to get up my lazy $$ and start fixing some errors in all my stories (Which I need to update PRONTO!), so if you see any errors PLEASE say so! And also if you are so kind and like to help me, suggest if you want to! And yes, 8 OC's! ^_^ it wasn't in my mind to do all them (Heck I only owe 2 the rest is entirely from my friends.) but then the story started growing and then BOOM they were made and I'm like….0.0 oh my gosh…it's an animal farm here. But it is group collaboration so I can't complain I just sucked it up. But if you guys think it brings down the whole mood, please tell us and we can change it! ^_^ (I am the editor after all.). Hehe, anyway! Tell me what you think, what you hate, what you love what you'd like to see etc. **_

_**And I have a thing right now that I name chapters by songs. I find songs that can relate to an event that's happening in the story. Once you read along why not make a request? Tell me what song you want and I'll be sure to put it in! :D For this chapter no song…I just couldn't find one XD. **_

_**Oh god me and my long $$ author note XD. UGGh see ya in the next chapter!**_


End file.
